


Star Wars: The Phantom Menace (My version)

by Araloth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different (hopefully better) take on Episode 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars: The Phantom Menace (My version)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first story I've ever posted here so it may be a little rough. Also I wrote this as if it were the script for the movie to hopefully try and make it feel a little more like the movie I and many others wanted Episode 1 to be. I know it's a little different and if bothers anyone that much let me know in the comments and for future chapters I'll write in a more traditional style. Once I finish the Phantom Menace I may keep going and Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith too if people are interested.

Star Wars: The Phantom Menace

A long time ago in a galaxy far,  
far away… 

The Naboo system is in crisis. The Gungans,  
tired of being governed by a human monarchy  
are threatening to declare themselves independent,  
and withdraw from the Republic. Young Queen  
Amidala, hoping to prevent this, has agreed to  
meet with the Gungan leaders.

With tensions high, the Supreme Chancellor  
has dispatched two Jedi, guardians of peace  
and justice in the galaxy, to help the Queen  
resolve the conflict… 

As the tile crawl fades we follow a sleek and elegant ship, which flies across the screen. As the ship flies by we see in the distance two planets, one larger and one smaller. Both are have a lot water, although the smaller planet has much less land. Ships ring both planets, but the ships are different in design. The ships around the smaller planet are more rounded and aquatic looking and clearly not made by humans. The ships circling the larger planet are man made. They are sleek and stream lined, and although beautiful, much less militaristic then the ships around the smaller planet. In a fight, the odds would clearly favor the ships from the smaller planet.  
As the ship the camera is following approaches the two planets we shift to a shot inside of the ship. We see a young man in Jedi robes looking out a window at the planets below. The camera is capturing his shoulders and the back of his head. His hood is down. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, a young man twenty-two years old, but with a maturity well beyond his years. Intelligent and observant, Obi-Wan prefers to know all the details of a situation before acting. He is much more reserved than most men his age. On the right side of his head we see a braid, which indicates he is still a Padawan.  
The shot changes, we are now looking on the scene from an angle, Obi Wan is in profile still looking out of the window. The frame is still shooting his head and shoulders. He appears deep in thought. A moment later we see a figure come into the frame behind Obi-Wan. The figure is taller then Obi-Wan, and because of the positioning of the camera we cannot see the figure’s face yet. 

OBI-WAN: “They look like they’re on the brink of war. From the way you described it Master I thought this was just a disagreement over representation.”

As Obi-Wan finishes speaking, he turns slightly towards the second figure. As he turns the camera moves with him, and we can now see the face of the second figure. In this new shot we see the head and torso of the taller figure and Obi-Wan’s head and shoulders still. The second figure is Qui-Gon Jinn, a man in his mid-forties. He has a close cut beard and mustache and hair that goes just past his shoulders. Qui-Gon is a wise mentor, but somewhat stubborn, he is always willing to defy the Jedi Council for something he believes in. He is looking out at the two planets with a pensive look on his face.  
QUI-GON: “Both planets are ruled by the human monarch and that monarch gets to appoint the system’s representatives to the Galactic Senate. The Gungans are tired of having no voice in the government. And the Queen is worried that if they withdraw from the Republic they’ll attack the Naboo.”  
OBI-WAN: “If the Gungans do choose to separate themselves from the Naboo do you really think they would attack them?”  
QUI-GON: “The Gungans are warriors by nature, but they would never risk attacking a Republic planet. “  
OBI-WAN: “Then why did the Chancellor send us? We can’t force the Gungans to remain in the Republic; it goes against everything the Jedi stand for-“  
QUI-GON:“ The Chancellor is worried that if the Gungans declare themselves independent from the Republic other star systems might follow. We’re merely going to help insure that the Queen is able to reach a peaceful agreement with the Gungan’s, preferably one where they remain with the Republic.  
OBI-WAN: “Easier said then done by the looks of things.”  
A small smile passes over Qui-Gon’s face, and he turns to look back out the window. The camera moves to show the view as if the viewer were standing in Qui-Gon’s place.

 

OUTSIDE, NABOO”S CAPITOL CITY THEED, THE LANDING STRIP  
The ship has reached the larger of the two planets, and enters the atmosphere. As the ship descends the lush, and beautiful planet comes into view. The sun is setting. The Jedi’s ship flies toward the capitol city, Theed. Under normal circumstance Theed would seem to be an ideal vacation spot, with beautiful buildings, a nearby waterfall, and elegant architecture. Now though a sense of worry permeates the environment. The ship’s destination is the palace, a large ornate building situated on top of a hill that over looks the city. At the landing pad the Queen and a retinue of handmaids and guards stand ready to welcome the Jedi. Queen Padme Amidala is young, no more then sixteen. Her worry is evident on her face despite her best efforts to hide it. She is beautiful, and stands out in the group, despite the simple dress she’s wearing. The young queen is determined to resolve the current situation peacefully, and is happy to welcome the Jedi.  
The ship lands and Qui-Gon is first down the ramp. Obi-Wan follows a step behind him, taking in the group on the platform and the surrounding city. 

PADME: “Master Jedi we are most grateful for your arrival.” The appearance of the Jedi has clearly relived some of her tension. She bows respectfully to them. “I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo.”

QUI-GON: (bows) “I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn. This is my Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi.”  
Obi-Wan makes a slight bow.  
PADME: “Pleased to meet you both. Your help will be most appreciated.”  
QUI-GON: “We are happy to lend our assistance your majesty. But we are not the ones who will determine the outcome of this summit. We are here to keep the peace, not to force a solution. “  
PADME: “Of course Master Jedi.”  
OBI-WAN: “When will the Gungan delegation be arriving?”  
PADME: “The Gungans are coming tomorrow just before the summit is scheduled to begin. For tonight we have prepared quarters for you in the royal palace. If you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask.”  
QUI-GON: “You are very kind. But I think for now my Padawan and I would just like to go to our rooms. “  
PADME: “Of course. C-3PO will escort you.  
As the queen gestures a very shiny golden droid emerges from the crowd on the landing platform and makes its way to the Queen and Qui-Gon.  
C-3PO: “Hello. I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations. If you would follow me…”  
As C-3PO leads the Jedi, the Queen, and the retinue of guards and handmaidens begin to walk toward the palace. 

 

INSIDE THE PALACE:  
C-3PO is leading the Jedi up the spiral stairs of a tower. Qui-Gon is behind the droid with Obi-Wan bringing up the rear. They emerge onto a floor with just two rooms and a large balcony between them.  
C-3PO: “You rooms are just down this hallway. I trust you’ll find them to your liking. The balcony provides a lovely view of the city and if you-“  
QUI-GON: “Thank you. If we have any further needs we’ll be sure to ask.”  
C-3PO slightly put out: “Oh…yes very well then.”  
As he finishes speaking he bows and moves back the way they came. Qui-Gon begins walking onto the balcony. Obi-Wan watches the droid leave and then follows Qui-Gon.  
OBI-WAN: “I have a bad feeling about this.”  
QUI-GON: “The queen is young but she seems quite capable. I don’t sense any ill intent.”  
Qui-Gon is at balcony’s railing now looking down over the city. The sun has almost set and the city is bathed in the soft red light. Obi-Wan walks up to him concern and worry evident.  
OBI-WAN: “It’s not about the negotiations Master, it’s something else, something…dark.”  
QUI-GON: “Be mindful of the present Obi-Wan, these people need our help, if challenges do arise we will face them then, not before.  
OBI-WAN: “Yes Master.”  
Qui-Gon turns to face Obi-Wan his stoic look breaking into a small smile. He places a hand reassuringly on Obi-Wan’s shoulder  
QUI-GON: “Come, we should get some sleep. We’ve a long day ahead of us”

INSIDE OBI-WAN’S ROOM:  
Several hours have passed, the sun has set and the moon is up. Obi-Wan is at the window, his cloak is draped on a chair, but other wise he is still fully dressed. The bed is neatly made, and has not been slept in. Obi-Wan is deep in thought. Obi-Wan seems to sigh and turns from the window. He silently slips into his cloak and walks out of his room.  
Obi-Wan emerges at the bottom of the staircase and begins walking, slowly and contemplating. He doesn’t seem to have any particular destination in mind. We begin to hear the soft gurgling of a fountain, and Obi-Wan follows the noise. As he turns a corner we see large round room with the fountain at its center. Someone, it is unclear who in just the moonlight, is sitting on the fountain’s edge. Several hooded figures are standing around the perimeter of the room. As Obi-Wan approaches one begins to move as if they mean to stop him.  
The figure by the fountain speaks:  
PADME: “Let him through.” As she speaks she turns and the light catches her face, it is the Queen.  
Obi-Wan walks to the fountain and we see the Queen has changed into a long flowing robe. She looks tired, but beautiful.  
PADME: “I couldn’t sleep. I always find the fountain so peaceful, I thought it would help.” She is looking down at the water as she speaks one hand gently tracing patterns in the water’s surface.”  
OBI-WAN: “There’s a room at the Jedi temple, the Room of a Thousand Fountains; its beautiful, filled with waterfalls and flowers, a perfect oasis for meditating. When I was younger I used to go there at night whenever I couldn’t sleep.”  
The Queen turns to look at Obi-Wan, he is still standing, forcing her to look up.  
PADME: “It would seem the summit tomorrow is keeping us both awake. …I want the Gungans to have a stake in our government. How can we call ourselves a democracy when only the Naboo get to vote? The Gungans should vote too… I just hope that it’s enough for Boss Nass.“  
Obi-Wan is silent for moment thinking.  
OBI-WAN: “Letting the Gungans vote on the monarch gives them everything they could ask for. I’m sure their leaders will see that.”  
PADME: “I hope you’re right… for all our sakes.” The Queen is still worried but Obi-Wan seems to have lifted her spirits some. “Now if you’ll excuse me…I really should rest.  
OBI-WAN: “Of course.”  
Obi-Wan bows politely and offers the Queen his hand, she takes it and rises gracefully from the fountain.  
PADME: “Thank you for listening.” The Queen gives Obi-Wan a friendly smile. “Talking to my guards and handmaidens just isn’t the same…they only tell me what they think I want to hear.”  
OBI-WAN gives a small smile back: “Good night your Majesty.”  
As the Queen leaves her guards peel off into formation two in front of her and two behind, creating a perfect square. The Queen seems to hardly notice. Obi-Wan turns back to the fountain deep in thought. 

OUTSIDE THE PALACE: THE LANDING STRIP  
It is morning. Queen Amidala, the Jedi and a small group of guards and handmaidens stand ready to greet the Gungan delegation. The Queen is front and center with the Jedi just behind her on the right. On her immediate left is the droid C-3PO. Captain Panaka, the Queen’s head of security is standing behind her with an apprehensive look on his face. He is in mid thirties, and despite his best efforts he does not look very intimidating. Normally easy going, the tension of the day’s events has him on edge. What he lacks in real experience he make up for in determination. 

QUI-GON: “(to Obi-Wan) You look exhausted. Did you get any sleep at all last night?”  
Obi-Wan does look tired, but more then that, he looks worried.  
OBI-WAN: “Barely.”  
QUI-GON: “The Queen is prepared to give the Gungans everything they could possibly want. There is no reason for there to be any hostilities. “  
OBI-WAN: “Yes Master. “  
Obi-Wan smiles briefly at his master, but it is clear he is still concerned. 

A shadow passes over the Jedi as they finish their conversation and the crowd looks up to see the Gungan’s ship descending. The Gungan ship shares the same design sensibilities of their fleet in orbit and is much larger then the small shuttle the Jedi took the day before. The ship lands and with a hiss of steam the land ramp is lowered. Gungan guards begin to emerge from the ship in formation. The Gungans are amphibious, frog like beings. They are taller than humans, and are made even more intimidating by the large electrified spears they carry. There are approximately fifty guards on the platform now, and the Gungan leaders are emerging from the ship. In front is Boss Nass, the Gungan chief, larger then the others, he has a blubbery face and is wearing a garish billowing robe, which does little to hide his weight. Behind him walk two members of the Gungan ruling council, one male and one female. Trim like the guards they are dressed in simpler robes, and are in stark contrast to Bass Nass. The male Rep is Jar Jar Binks and the female Rep is Teers. 

PADME: “Welcome Boss Nass, to Theed. On behalf of the Naboo-“  
BOSS NASS: “Yes, yes. With the pleasantries out of the way lets get down to business shall we?”  
PADME: “… of course. Follow me please.”  
BOSS NASS: “Excellent.”  
Boss Nass smiles, a look which is not in any ways comforting. He looks devious and cunning. Padme, her retinue and the Gungans begin making their way up to the palace. The Jedi are bringing up the rear. Obi-Wan stops walking and turns to the Gungan’s ship sensing something. The landing ramp is still down and two Gungan sentries guard it. Obi Wan is looking up into the ship, but all he sees at this distance is darkness above the landing ramp. For a moment his hand drifts towards his lightsaber hanging at his belt. The moment passes. Obi-Wan looks as worried as ever. He turns back toward the palace and begins walking again. The camera lingers as Obi-Wan the last in the procession enters the palace. A moment passes and then the camera pans back to the Gungan ship.  
We are at a new angle, in tight on the landing platform, the incline running from the upper right corner of the screen to the bottom left. We see a pair of black boats step out onto the landing platform, but before we can see anymore the camera cuts away.

INSIDE THE PALACE, THE THRONE ROOM  
Queen Amidala is sitting on the throne; the three Gungan leaders sit in ornate chairs opposite her, Boss Nass in the center. The Queen’s handmadiens and guards are standing behind her almost in a semi circle. The Gungan guards are scattered around the perimeter of the throne room. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are standing a few feet away from Padre and the Gungan leaders, watching and listening. Padme is explaining her plan to Boss Nass.  
PADME: “…to be a true democracy the citizens of both Naboo and Otoh Gunga should have a voice in who leads us. With your agreement I will amend the constitution to grant this right to all your people, as loyal citizens of the Naboo system and of the Republic.  
Jar Jar Binks is visibly pleased by the Queen’s plan, but Boss Nass and Teers are impassive. Boss Nass begins to speak and as he does so a hooded figure begins moving from the back of the room toward the front where the leaders are.  
BOSS NASS: The Gungans have been in this system long before your kind. We are a proud people and I believe…  
OBI-WAN notices the cloaked figure “Master…”  
QUI-GON: “I see it.”  
As Boss Nass drones on the hooded figure has stopped among a cluster of Gungan guards, just behind where Boss Nass and the other Gungan leaders are sitting. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are moving closer their lightsabers drawn, but not ignited, ready to step in if necessary…  
BOSS NASS: “I propose a new government, one where Gungans rule, and you Queen Amidala…cease to exist.”  
As Boss Nass finishes speaking an evil smile washes over his face, the hooded figure leaps from the throng of Gungans and lands on the table the diplomats are using. His hood falls back to reveal his face. It is Darth Maul, his face blood red and black, his eyes burning orange with hatred. His teeth are like daggers spread in a wicked grin as he swings his lightsaber straight at the Queen, despite their proximity it is clear the her bodyguards will not stop him in time. Suddenly Qui-Gon’s green blade springs into life stopping Maul’s red. The hall is in chaos; Gungan guards are attacking and killing the Queen’s retinue. Obi-Wan is at the Queen’s side his lightsaber drawn.  
QUI-GON: “Obi-Wan you must get the Queen to safety.”  
OBI-WAN is covering the Queen, deflecting blaster bolts, and slowly backing away from Maul and Qui-Gon.  
OBI-WAN: “Master what about you? I can help…”  
QUI-GON: “The Queen’s safety is the priority. Go. I’ll be fine.”  
OBI-WAN hesitates a moment then: (to the Queen)…is there another way out of here?”  
PADME: ”There’s an escape tunnel down the hall…”  
OBI-WAN: “Let’s go.”  
The Queen begins running down a hall, Obi-Wan close behind her and keeping an eye out for danger. Qui-Gon and Darth Maul are exchanging blows; the chairs and the table have all been up ended now. Maul is clearly a very skilled fighter. The Queen stops in front of a seemingly random wall and hits a hidden switch. A section of the wall drops away to reveal a dark tunnel. As all this is happening C-3PO rounds the corner clearly confused.  
C-3PO: “What in the world is going on down here? (Seeing the Queen C-3PO hustles towards her) Your majesty, if you don’t mind me asking…”  
Lacking the time and the desire to explain Obi-Wan shoves C-3PO down the escape tunnel and hurries the Queen down after him. Obi-Wan is about to follow but takes a moment to look back at the throne room, form where he’s standing he can see the battle.  
Qui-Gon and Darth Maul have fought their way to the back of the throne room. Darth Maul is slowly pushing Qui-Gon back, forcing him towards the hallway with Obi-Wan and the escape tunnel. Other then Maul and Qui-Gon the throne room is abandoned. Suddenly Qui-Gon bats Darth Maul’s saber to left and makes a quick lunge to the right his lightsaber held high and ready to deliver a fatal blow, only to be suddenly impaled on Maul’s lightsaber as he ignites the second blade. Qui-Gon is surprised, and then crumples onto the floor, motionless. Obi-Wan screams, and Darth Maul turns to him and smiles, spinning his lightsaber as he steps over Qui-Gon’s body.  
Obi-Wan’s pain and anguish are evident but as Maul slowly advances, Obi-Wan quickly drops into the tunnel. Reaching out with the Force he collapses the mouth of the tunnel, even as Maul, realizing Obi-Wan’s plan rushes forward to stop him. The tunnel entrance is buried, the walls surrounding it and the first few feet of the tunnel itself have completely collapsed. The tunnel is now pitch black. Obi-Wan struggles to make his way out of the rubble, and finally ignites his lightsaber, bathing the tunnel in its crisp blue light. Even with the lightsaber’s illumination, the tunnel is dark. It stretches and curves with no end in sight.  
Obi-Wan looks lost. There are a few tiny cuts on face and hands from the falling rocks. He is crying silently, having just lost the only father he has ever known. His tears sizzle ever so softly as they fall onto the lightsaber.  
Ever so slowly he steadies his breathing and steels himself. He still has a job to do. His head comes up. The determination in his eyes burns almost as bright as his lightsaber.  
Qui-Gon would be proud. 

FURTHER DOWN THE TUNNEL  
Padme is holding a small glow rod, navigating the tunnel by its light. The light pours out from her hand and keeps hitting C-3PO’s plating giving the tunnel a deep golden glow. Padme’s dress, which was once one of the finest gowns in her wardrobe, is caked with dirt and grime and torn in several places. C-3PO is walking two steps behind Padme, his plating smudged and splotched with dirt.

PADME: “Keep up Threepio. Come on this tunnel will take us down into the city.”  
C-3PO: (moaning) “I wasn’t made for this. All my joints are getting clogged with rocks and dirt. Why do we have to leave the palace anyways?”  
PADME: “The palace isn’t safe. Not until we figure out what’s going on. The Gungan’s had some kind assassin with them…I’ve never seen anything like it before…  
OBI-WAN: (off camera) “It was a Sith.”  
Padme turns quickly and sees a blue light turning the corner, and taking shape behind it, Obi-Wan. His hands and face are still cut up, and his face is smudged with dirt in several places. He looks determined, and a bit haunted. Padme’s relief upon seeing him is obvious.  
C-3PO: “Master Kenobi! I’m so happy to see you. Although I must say I didn’t appreciate being pushed-“  
PADME: (notices the cuts and scrapes from the rocks and cuts Threepio off) You’re hurt.”  
OBI-WAN: (not really looking at Padme) I’m fine.  
PADME: “Where’s Qui-Gon? Are he and the others all right?  
OBI-WAN: (quietly) Qui-Gon’s gone….I don’t know about the others.”  
Padme is shocked. She pauses searching for the right words  
PADME: (her voice full of sympathy) Obi-Wan…I…I’m so sorry.”  
The pain is clear on Obi-Wan’s face.  
OBI-WAN:”…we need to keep moving your Highness. They’ll still be after you.”  
Obi-Wan starts walking again, leading the way down the tunnel, Padme looks down at her ruined dress thinking of all the people in the palace she may never see again, and then looks back at the Jedi in front of her, for all his calm and training he is only a few years older then she is.  
PADME: “Padme.”  
Obi-Wan turns puzzled.  
OBI-WAN: “What?”  
PADME: “My name. Padme. Call me Padme.”

 

INSIDE THE PALACE:  
The camera is at a low angle. We see a pair of boots walking from the back of the throne room to the front. Several bodies Naboo guards and handmaidens can be seen on the floor. The boots stop in front of the throne, and the figure kneels. We can now see that Boss Nass is on the throne. The kneeling figure begins to speak and we realize it is Jar-Jar Binks.  
JAR-JAR: “We’ve the secured the palace sir. And our fleet is merely awaiting your signal to commence their attack.  
BOSS NASS: “Consider it given. What of the Queen and the missing Jedi?  
JAR-JAR: “...Lord Maul was unable to reopen the tunnel, the entrance was too badly damaged sir. But we’re investigating where it may lead now. We’ll find them.”  
BOSS NASS: “See that you do. I rule Naboo now, and I will not have them challenging my authority.  
Boss Nass grabs a handful of fruit from a near by table and shoves it in his mouth. He turns back and sees that Jar-Jar is still kneeling.  
BOSS NASS: (talking as he chews, pieces of fruit spilling from his mouth) “Was there anything else?  
JAR-JAR: (hesitating a moment, unsure if should continue talking) “Sir…if you don’t mind me asking…why all this? The Queen was prepared to give us everything we wanted…”  
BOSS NASS: (menacingly) “Are you questioning my judgment?”  
JAR JAR: (begrudgingly) “No sir. I just don’t understand the reasons behind it.”  
BOSS NASS: (still glaring at Jar Jar, but his anger is dissipating some) “The former Queen offered us nothing more then a choice of what human would rule us. There are more humans on Naboo then are Gungans. Under her plan we would never have power. Lord Maul is helping us take the entire planet. Finally after years of human control Gungans have all the power.”  
Jar Jar is less then convinced. He rises from the floor.  
JAR JAR: “…As you say sir.” He walks away.  
Boss Nass grabs another handful or fruit and with a disgruntled “Humph” tosses it into his mouth. 

INSIDE THE TUNNEL  
Obi-Wan is walking towards the camera his lightsaber held high like a torch. Padme is behind him still holding her glow rod loosely at her side. C-3PO is bringing up the rear.  
OBI-WAN: “How much longer till we reach the exit?”  
PADME: “It’s not much further. (Pauses)…before when I was talking about the assassin…you called him a Sith. I’ve never heard that term before.  
OBI-WAN: “Sith are the Jedi’s opposite. They embrace the dark side of the Force. The Sith crave power and will do anything to get. They are evil in its purest form…The Jedi thought they were whipped out ages ago. The fact the one is here, now…  
Obi-Wan trails off and for moment and is lost in thought.  
OBI-WAN: “…once I get you to safety I need to consult the Jedi Council…they’ll know what to do”

 

INSIDE THE PALACE, THE DUNGEONS  
A door opens and we see a slight bruised but other wise all right Captain Panaka. The chair he is sitting in is the only fixture in the room. As the door opens he turns to see who it is and tenses up, Darth Maul walks into the room.  
MAUL: “Captain, I hear you’ve been lees than corporative so far. I thought it was time we talked.  
Panaka is silent but clearly scared, Darth Maul observes his reaction and smiles.  
MAUL: “ The tunnel the Queen used to escape, where does it lead?”  
Panaka is staring at the floor saying nothing. Maul smiles.  
MAUL: “Very well then.”  
He flicks his wrist and we hear a soft crunch and suddenly Panaka screams and clutches his right hand. Two of the fingers are clearly broken, bent all the way back.  
MAUL: “Now about that tunnel Captain…”  
PANAKA: (grimacing and clearly in pain) “I’ll never tell you.”  
Maul seems almost pleased and breaks two more of Panaka’s fingers with the Force. Panaka screams again and doubles over in pain.  
MAUL: “What do you think Captain, should we go for the whole hand next?”  
PANAKA: (gasing)” …please…”  
MAUL: “The tunnel Captain, and it had best be the truth.”  
PANAKA: (looking up at Maul his face set and determined) “No.”  
Another crunch, Maul has broken every bone in Panaka’s hand. The poor captain is in agony and looks almost on the verge of passing out.  
MAUL: “We could keep working our way up and I could break your arm next, or I could start getting creative. Some ribs maybe, or your knees…”  
PANAKA: (quietly)”the city…it leads into the city.”  
MAUL: “Where in the city? Be specific Captain.”  
PANAKA: “…in the industrial sector…(gasp of pain)…by the scrap yards.”  
MAUL: (smiling wickedly) “There now Captain, that wasn’t so hard was it?  
Maul turns and walks out the door, as he leaves we can see Panaka behind him bent over is pain, his head hung in shame. 

OUTSIDE, IN THE CITY OF THEED  
THE SCRAP YARDS  
The yards resemble a futuristic dump, and are on the out skirts of the city. The elegance of they city is still present here, but it is toned down. Piles of metal are stacked high, casting long shadows in the afternoon sun. The metal is being sorted by city workers, different types being placed in different piles. Some of the metal is being melted down, where it can then be reforged and sold, while other still usable parts are being sold second hand to whoever may need them. The entire operation is one giant recycling plant, with little to no waste. The yards are fairly empty today the workers are all busy, but there are hardly any customers. One of the few customers there is Anakin Skywalker. Anakin is fifteen years old with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. His clothes are thread bear, and not all of them fit him right. He is a happy, adventurous youth, and from the smiles he gets at the scrap yard clearly a regular. A silver and blue droid, R2-D2 (Artoo) is rolling along behind him pulling a basket full of spare parts.  
Anakin walks up to one of the booths a large smile on his face.  
ANAKIN: “Got anything good today Watto?  
WATTO: “We got some nice power converters earlier, I saved you a couple.”  
ANAKIN: (smiling even wider) “You’re the best! Thanks so much!  
Watto smiles and puts the converts into Artoo’s basket for Anakin. Anakin reaches into pocket and pulls out some coins. He counts them carefully and then places most of them on the counter.  
Watto picks up about half of the coins and slides the rest back to Anakin.  
WATTO: “You gave me too much.”  
ANAKIN: (looking at Watto skeptically) “For power converters? Come on Watto I know how much those things are worth…”  
Watto smiles and forces the coins into Anakin’s hand  
WATTO: “They’re second hand. Come on it’s a discount that’s all.”  
Anakin begrudgingly takes the coins back.  
ANAKIN: “It’s a steal is what it is. I don’t need charity you know, I can take of myself.  
WATTO: “I know, I know, but it’s hard to fix things for people if you don’t have the necessary parts.”  
ANAKIN: ”Thanks Watto. But I’m going to pay you back later.  
WATTO: (smiles) “I know you will kid.”  
Anakin smiles and starts walking back towards the city Artoo following close behind. The camera follows Anakin as he walks.  
The camera cuts to a narrow alley between buildings near where Anakin is walking. The focus is on the ground in the alley.  
INSIDE THE TUNNEL  
Obi-Wan, Padme and Threepio have come to the end of the tunnel. There is a hatch above them, and several screens set into the wall, which are relaying images from cameras in the alley above. There are a few steps, which lead up to the hatch. A small light is on over the monitors.  
PADME: “This is it.”  
Padem walks up to the monitors and examines them Obi-Wan extinguishes his lightsaber and walks up the steps to the hatch ready to open it.  
PADME: (after a minute) “Okay no ones looking. We can go.”  
Obi-Wan pushes the hatch open, sunlight pours down into the tunnel. Obi-Wan climbs first, and offers his hand to help pull Padme up when she reaches the top. Together the two of them help Threepio up. Obi-Wan shuts the hatch. They are now standing in the alley we saw before. If we hadn’t just seen the hatch open we would never know it was there.  
Threepio: “Thank the maker that’s over with. I thought we’d never get out of there.”  
OBI-WAN: “We have to get off the street. Is there somewhere near by we can go?”  
PADME: “There’s a safe house across the street. It’ll have everything we need to lay low for awhile.”  
OBI-WAN: “Okay. Stay behind me.”  
Obi-Wan starts down the alley towards the main street, Padme and Threepio walk close behind him, all of them staying as close to the walls as possible. When they reach the end of the alley Obi-Wan cautiously pokes his head out, looking up and down the main street. When he looks we can see Anakin and Artoo in the distance, walking towards where Obi-Wan, Padme and Threepio are hiding. The camera tightens in on Obi-Wan and Padme. Obi-Wan begins to walk out into the street; Padme follows but suddenly Obi-Wan throws out his arm and pushes them back into the alley.  
PADME: “What-“  
Obi-Wan holds a finger to his lips to signal her to be quiet and points into the street. Several Gungan guards have just rounded the corner and spreading out systematically, clearly looking for something. Obi-Wan pulling Padme back into the alley has caused Anakin, now standing very close to the alley to notice them. The shadows in the alley make it difficult to see Padme and Threepio, but Obi-Wan is clearly visible to Anakin. Anakin’s eyes flick between the three of them hiding in the alley, and the Gungan guards curiously. A group of four Gungan guards is approaching the alley.  
GUARD #1: “The Queen’s safe house should be right over there (pointing). (He motions to himself and Guard #2) We’ll go check it out, you two stand guard at the tunnel in case they’re still down there.  
GUARD #3: “Yes Sir.”  
Guards 1 and 2 walk across the street to the safe house, Guards 3 and 4 continue advancing towards the alley. Obi-Wan is holding his unlit lightsaber, and looking around trying to come up with some kind of plan. Anakin sees this and signals Artoo. As the Gungans get closer, Artoo pulls ahead of Anakin and pretends to lose control of the cart. Artoo purposefully runs into one of the Gungan guards, spilling the equipment he is pulling. Obi-Wan sees this unfold and makes brief eye contact with Anakin, as Anakin walks up and begins picking up the spilled parts.  
ANAKIN: (to the Gungans) “Hey! Watch where you’re going you could have broken something.”  
GUARD #3: “You’re stupid droid ran into us!  
Anakin is taking his time picking up the parts. From where Anakin is, he can see Obi-Wan and Padme sneak out of the alley and into a small café nearby, Obi-Wan having to practically drag Threepio the whole way. The Gungans are facing Anakin arguing, and thus have their backs to Obi-Wan, Threepio, and Padme.  
ANAKIN: “Whatever. It doesn’t look like anything’s damaged. Are you okay Artoo?  
Artoo beeps affirmatively. Anakin stands up, having finished reloading the cart. The Gungans are still glaring at him.  
ANAKIN: “C’mon Artoo, let’s get out of here.”  
Artoo whistles his agreement. The Gungan guards stalk of into the alley with the tunnel. Anakin looks around to make sure no one is watching, and then he and Artoo walk into the café. The inside of the café is dim, with most of the light coming from the window at the front. It takes a minute for Anakin’s eyes to adjust. He scans the room, and his eyes lock on the table in the far corner. Obi-Wan is sitting there facing the door Anakin has just walked in from. Obi-Wan is no longer wearing his Jedi cloak; he is in just his tunic. He has taken his lightsaber from his now exposed belt and concealed it in his sleeve. Obi-Wan motions for Anakin to come over to the table. As Anakin makes his way to the back of the café, Artoo rolling slowly behind him still pulling the basket, Anakin can more clearly see the second figure in the booth. Sitting next to Obi-Wan is a smaller figure, wearing a long brown cloak with the hood up. The robe is too big for them, and is clearly the same robe Obi-Wan was wearing earlier. In the dim light, and with the hood raised it is impossible to tell anything about the figure. Anakin slides into the booth, sitting opposite Obi-Wan. Artoo pulls up behind the table stopping next to Threepio who is standing there. As the scene at the table unfolds Artoo and Threepio can be seen having a conversation in the background.  
OBI-WAN: “We appreciated your help out there.  
ANAKIN: “It was nothing.”  
OBI-WAN: (shaking his head) “It was something. Without you things would have gotten messy.  
Anakin doesn’t say anything; he’s trying to discern who the figure under the hood is. Obi-Wan is watching Anakin, as if sizing him up.  
OBI-WAN: “How much of what they said out there did you hear?”  
Anakin turns back to Obi-Wan  
ANAKIN: “Two of them said they were going to the Queen’s safe house, and the other two were going into the alley in case…(understanding dawns on Anakin’s face) wait…(he points to Padme) is she…”  
Obi-Wan turns to look at Padme, Padme lifts her head up, and now Anakin can clearly see who it is. Padme is smiling. Anakin looks shocked, Obi-Wan still looks serious, but at the sight of Anakin’s face he breaks into a small smile.”  
PADME: “Helpful and cleaver both. We’ll it’s clear you know who I am, but I don’t think we ever got your name.”  
ANAKIN: “ah…Anakin, Anakin Skywalker.”  
PADME: (still smiling at Anakin’s star struck expression)”I’m Padme, and this is Obi-Wan Kenobi.”  
ANAKIN: “But you’re the Queen…what-“  
OBI-WAN: “She is. But that has to stay a secret. You just saw the Gungans are looking for her.  
ANAKIN: “But why-“  
PADME: “The Gungans were supposed to be coming here for peace talks. Instead they took over the palace. They killed most of my guards and would have killed me too if it weren’t for the Jedi-“  
Padme breaks off and glances at Obi-Wan realizing what she just said. Obi-Wan’s expression darkens momentarily as he remembers his master’s death. Anakin doesn’t seem to notice too caught up in the fact that Obi-Wan is Jedi.  
ANAKIN: “You’re a Jedi? That’s so cool! I always wanted to meet a Jedi. Can you-“  
OBI-WAN: (cutting Anakin off, but with an apologetic tone) “We’ll have time for small talk later. (turning to Padme) Right now we need to find a safe place to lay low for a while so we can figure out some kind of a plan. Once they figure out we’re not in the safe house or the tunnel they’ll start searching nearby.”  
PADME: “I have other safe houses in the city, we could use one of them.”  
OBI-WAN: (shakes his head)”It’s too risky. If they were able to figure out the location of one your safe houses we have to assume the others are comprised as well.  
ANAKIN: “You guys could stay at my place. It’s not exactly fit for royalty, but I doubt anyone would ever come looking for you guys there.”  
Obi-Wan looks over at Padme, and she nods her approval.  
PADME: “Thank you.”  
ANAKIN: (smiles, happy to help) “Okay then follow me.”  
OBI-WAN: (grimly) I think we’re going to have to hold that though.”  
ANAKIN: “Why?”  
OBI-WAN: “We’ve been spotted.”  
Sure enough, the four Gungan guards from before we’re standing outside. One of them was speaking in to a device in his hand.  
PADME: “Looks like their calling for reinforcements. Do you think they realize we’ve seen them?”  
OBI-WAN: “If they haven’t yet they will soon. If I distract them can you two sneak out the back?”  
ANAKIN: “Sure. (he grabs a napkin on the table and scribbles something down, then slides it to Obi-Wan) That’s where I live. Once you lose them meet us there.”  
Obi-Wan stands, and takes out his lightsaber.  
PADME: “Good luck.”  
ANAKIN: (smiling, and looking positively giddy) “May the force be with. Man I’ve always wanted to say that…”  
Obi-Wan cracks a small smile at Anakin’s comment, and shakes his head in amusement, the kid is clearly growing on him.  
OBI-WAN:” You guys better go.”  
Padme and Anakin stand and usher the droids towards the back door. Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and then runs out the front door.  
(OUTSIDE, the sun is starting to set painting everything in reds and oranges)  
GUARD #2 “It’s the Jedi!”  
GUARD #1 “Blast him!”  
Obi-Wan ignites his lightsaber and with his other hand pushes Guards #1 and #2 back with the Force, sending them flying into the street. Guards #3 and #4 draw their blasters and start firing at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan deflects the bolts away harmlessly.  
Guards 1 and 2 are out cold, but the commotion has attracted attention, and several more Gungan guards come running down the street towards Obi-Wan. Passer bys and other Naboo citizens on the streets are fleeing indoors. 

Guards 3 and 4 are still firing at Obi-Wan, and as reinforcements arrive he leaps forward and slices the ends off of their blasters. Obi-Wan then quickly Force pushes them back against the café, pushing them out of the way of the on coming blaster fire as the reinforcements begin shooting at Obi-Wan.  
Ten new guards have shown up, and are unleashing a steady barrage of blaster fire on Obi-Wan. As he deflects it Obi-Wan begins backing down the street, towards the alley and the scrap yards, drawing the Gungans away from the café.  
Obi-Wan’s plan is working, the Gungan’s are following him down the street, but as they do so they are fanning out and trying to encircle Obi-Wan. He is still deflecting all of their shots, but is it becoming more difficult. Obi-Wan is deliberately trying not to hurt the Gungan, and is directing the blaster bolts he deflects towards the ground or the sky, and not back at the shooters.  
Obi-Wan is at the scrap yards now, and glances back quickly to see the piles of metal. Thinking quickly he leaps to the top of one of the piles, about twenty feet in the air. In the second it takes Obi-Wan to land and bring his lightsaber in to position, of the Gungan’s gets off a lucky shot that grazes Obi-Wan’s arm, burning his arm and putting a hole in his tunic’s sleeve. Obi-Wan grimaces, but fights through the pain deflecting more shots as they come. He then turns quickly and jumps down on the other side of the metal pile. The Gungan’s try to rush around the pile to get to Obi-Wan but he is too quick for them. Reaching out with the Force, Obi-Wan pushes the pile over. The falling metal rains down on the Gungans. The Gungans are trapped, bruised and bloodied, but alive. Obi-Wan shuts off his lightsaber and clutches his injured arm. He surveys the moaning Gungans for a moment and then starts jogging back to the city. 

OUTSIDE, ANAKIN”S HOME  
Anakin, Padme (still wearing Obi-Wan’s cloak), Threepio and Artoo have arrived at a warehouse like building. Anakin goes up to one of the doors and punches in some numbers on the keypad, opening the door. The interior is broken is up into four rooms, with a refresher and a small kitchen on the far left and a bedroom on the far right. The middle room is home to a workbench, tools and various pieces of equipment piled high around it. There is a couch and two chairs placed around a table, and a chair at the workbench but other then that the room is devoid of furnishings.  
ANAKIN: “Home, sweet home. I know it’s not much but…”  
PADME: “It’s perfect.”  
Padme takes off Obi-Wan’s cloak and drapes it over the workbench chair. As Padme looks around the apartment Anakin begins unloading Artoo’s basket and placing the various parts on the workbench. Threepio goes over to the chairs by the table and sits down. Padme looks to the bedroom and notices that there is only one bed.  
PADME: “Do you live here all by yourself?”  
ANAKIN: “It used to be me and my mom but see died a few years back. Now it’s just me and Artoo (Anakin smiles at droid).”  
Artoo beeps happily.  
PADME: (surprised) “You don’t have any other family?”  
ANAKIN: “Mom mentioned some distance cousins on Tatoine once, but that’s it. Besides I can take care of myself. “  
PADME: “But what about your father? Where’s he?”  
ANAKIN: “I don’t know. Mom never talked about him. (his tone darkens some) Way I figure it he left us, so I’ve no reason to care about him.”  
PADME: “Anakin…I…I’m so sorry.”  
ANAKIN: (smiling at Padme, his good humor back) “Don’t be you didn’t know.”  
Padme return Anakin’s smile. She looks down and notices her ruined dress, caked with mud and grim. With all the excitement earlier she had forgotten how silly she must look.  
ANAKIN: (noticing her gaze) “I hate to break it to you but I think your dress is dead.“  
Padem chuckles.  
PADME: “It certainly seems that way. Do you mind if I use the refresher to clean up a bit?”  
ANAKIN: “Go right ahead. It’s just through there (pointing)”  
PADME: “Thank you.”  
Padem walks into the refresher and shuts the door. Anakin walks over to the couch and flops down kicking off boots as he does so. He sighs happily. He looks thoughtfully towards the refresher door for a moment.  
ANAKIN: “Hey Threepio, you been working for Padme for a while right?  
THREEPIO: “I suppose so sir, I have served her in various capacities for several years now.”  
ANAKIN: “So you must know her pretty well then right?”  
THREEPIO: “Well I like to think so.”  
ANAKIN: “What’s she like?  
THREEPIO: “I’m not sure I understand what you’re asking sir.”  
ANAKIN:”I mean what kinds of things is she interested in? What does she like do in her spare time? That sort of thing.”  
THREEPIO: “Her majesty doesn’t really have much free time… I remember she used to paint occasionally. Why do you ask?”  
Anakin misses Threepio’s questions, he is looking back at the refresher door thoughtfully.  
ANAKIN: “....”  
Artoo issues a series of amused beeps at Anakin. Anakin doesn’t seem to notice; he is still lost in thought. He is clearly crushing on Padme. Anakin turns back to Threepio as if he means to ask another question but Padme has emerged from the refresher, wearing a bathrobe that is too big on her, and drying her hair with a towel. Anakin is staring his mouth open slightly. Padme blushes and fiddles with the robe.  
PADME: “Sorry, I took the liberty of borrowing your robe. I hope that’s okay. ”  
ANAKIN: (recovering) “Sure. N-no problem.”  
Padme walks over to the workbench and starts looking at the various items on it. Artoo beeps cheerfully at Anakin, clearly poking fun.  
ANAKIN: (to Artoo, quietly so Padme won’t hear, and in an embarrassed but humorous tone) “Be quiet. ”  
Artoo beeps a few more times and Anakin smiles. Threepio gives them a confused look, while he understands everything they’re saying he is clearly oblivious to their meaning.  
PADME: “Did you make all of these things yourself?”  
ANAKIN: “No. I just fix them. Some of the stuff are things people pay me to fix, and the rest I buy from the scrap yards and fix up to resell.”  
Among the various piles on the table is a stack of blasters. Padme picks one up and weights it in her hand thoughtfully.  
PAMDE: “This is really nice.”  
ANAKIN: “Yeah I found that last week, somebody had dumped it. All it need it was a quick tune up and a new power pack.”  
Anakin is smiling pleased at his work and Padme’s interest in it. Suddenly the door chimes. Someone is outside. Pademe’s whole posture changes instantly, where before she was relaxed and comfortable now see is alert and focused. She picks up the blaster she was admiring earlier, and aims it at the door. Anakin is slightly less tense but still nervous, he gets up and walks to a computer panel near the door checking to see who is outside. He relaxes instantly.  
ANAKIN: (relieved)“It’s Obi-Wan.”  
Anakin pushes the button to open the door and Obi-Wan comes in; he is still dressed in his tunic despite the slight chill night has brought with it. He is carrying several bags, which he sets down on the table, as he does so he winces slightly and brings his hand up the burn on his arm. Padme was still holding the blaster this entire time, but now that Obi-Wan is inside and Anakin has shut the door she puts it back down on the workbench. Obi-Wan sits down on the couch. He looks tired.  
Anakin and Padme notice his arm.  
PADME: “Are you okay?”  
OBI-WAN: “It’s just a graze.”  
ANAKIN: “I’ll grab the med kit.”  
Padme sits down in one of the chairs opposite Obi-Wan.  
PADME: “What’s in the bags?”  
OBI-WAN: “Oh, well when the Gungans saw me they called in all the reinforcements in the area, including the two who were sitting at your safe house. When I knocked them out I thought I’d sneak into the safe house before they put any more guards on it and pick up a few things. (he starts emptying the bags) I grabbed some food and other stuff we might need…(he trails off and picks up the last bag) I thought that given the shape your dress was in you might like a couple of changes of clothes. I wasn’t sure exactly what you would want, but-  
PADME: (stands up and grabs the bag) “It’s perfect. Thanks you.”  
OBI-WAN: (happy that Padme is happy)”You’re welcome.”  
Anakin walks back in with the med kit and hands it to Obi-Wan.  
OBI-WAN: ”Thanks.”  
PADME: “I’m going to go change.”  
ANAKIN: (spotting the food on the table) “Okay. I’ll get some food ready.”  
With that Padme retreats back into the refresher and Anakin heads into the kitchen. Obi-Wan sets the med kit aside for a moment appears deep in thought.  
Suddenly the sound of many engines can be heard from outside. Obi-Wan stands up and Anakin and Padme both come hurriedly back to the main room. Padme is now wearing a simple fitted black jumpsuit.  
PADME: “What in the world…”  
Anakin goes over to the door and opens it. He looks around and then not seeing anything looks up.  
OBI-WAN: “What is it?”  
Anakin doesn’t say anything, and Obi-Wan and Padme step outside to see for themselves. The camera is above them now, all three looking up into it.  
The camera pans up to show the audience what the characters are looking at. The sky above Theed is alight with ships, twenty or so Gungan ships are hovering above the city, slowly making their way to land at the palace.  
PADME: “But our fleet…”  
OBI-WAN: “Is gone. There’s no way these ships could be here if the Naboo fleet were still in orbit.  
ANAKIN: “What happens now?  
OBI-WAN: (a very grim look on his face) “Invasion.”  
We get a final shot of the three looking up at the ships and their tragic expressions then we cut away. 

(Montage shots of the invasion as music plays)  
Boss Nass, Jar-Jar Binks, and Teers, are watching from a window as the Gungan ships land. Boss Nass is smiling broadly, Teers is also smiling, but Jar-Jar looks impassive. Ships are landing in the city and around the palace. As the ships land Gungan troops disembark and begin walking the streets toward the palace. Naboo citizens are cowering inside their homes, looking out the windows as the troops walk by. (end of montage)

INSIDE THE PALACE:  
Boss Nass is alone on a balcony overlooking the city, revealing in the sight. His face is twisted in a horrible grin.  
MAUL: “Admiring our handiwork?”  
Boss Nass whirls around quickly. Emerging from the shadows is the hooded figure of Darth Maul. Where just a moment before Boss Nass was confident and relaxed now he appears on edge, despite his best efforts to hide it. It is clear that being alone with Darth Maul unnerves him.  
BOSS NASS: “Lord Maul …did you need something?”  
MAUL: “Relax. I just wanted to make sure you were happy with our little arrangement.”  
BOSS NASS: “Of course. Without your help we never would have been able to take back what is rightfully ours. Our actions here will inspire countless other beings across the galaxy.”  
MAUL: (smiling some what deviously) “Yes I’m sure it will. What word on the Queen and the missing Jedi? Have your men located them yet?”  
BOSS NASS: (nervously) “No my lord… they continue to elude us. But now that we have more troops on the surface I’m sure that-“  
MAUL: “Save your efforts. Soon or later they will come to us.”  
BOSS NASS: (confused) “My lord?”  
MAUL:(looking out over the city) “The queen is young and an idealist, she won’t let us keep her world without a fight. The Jedi lost his master by my hands. (Maul turns to face Boss Nass an evil smile on his face) I assure you they will come.”  
We see a reaction shot of Boss Nass somewhat unnerved by Maul’s statement and then the camera moves out and fades to black.


End file.
